


Harry's First Dress

by larrybabes03



Series: Harry's Firsts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob kink, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Is that a thing, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Trans Character, Trans Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about what happens when trans Harry gets her first dress in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's First Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Okeeeyyy. I'm very excited to post this because transgender Harry is so fucking hot. This isn't edited, sorry! I found this wonderful art > [.](http://bgayb.tumblr.com/post/105527635868/anonymous-said-i-think-it-would-be-really-awesome).  
> and I thought it was just my vision of Harry's dress. So check it out there before you read! I hope everyone enjoys.

It's been two months since Harry came out of the trans closet, and Louis has been nothing but supportive. 

Harry's first dress came in the mail, and she could jump for joy all over the currently empty house. 

She walks to her and Louis's room, and pulls off her tank top and shorts. She smiles as she puts on the navy blue dress with white speckles and white bows on the straps. She brushes the dress down, loving how it only goes down mid thigh. Harry knows Louis will absolutely love it. She then skips to the kitchen, and puts on the kettle. 

As she's pouring two cups of tea, she hears Louis come home from work. 

"Princess?" 

He calls to Harry when he turns the corner to the kitchen. Harry bites her lip and turns to Louis, tea in hands. 

"Tea, Lou?" 

Harry says softly. Louis' eyes widen at the way the dress flatters Harry's body. He nods a little in response, and follows Harry to the couch. They both sit, but Harry just ends up curling up to Louis, tea forgotten. 

"I see it came." 

Louis says quietly, starring at Harry's body. 

"Y-Yeah. Do you like it on me?" 

Louis kisses Harry's head and says, 

"I love it, baby. You look amazing." 

Harry giggles and pulls on Louis' shirt. 

"You really think so? I was hoping to surprise you." 

Louis takes a sit of his tea and says, 

"You did. And I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner in a bit." 

Harry looks up at Louis with a hopeful look. 

"In my dress?" 

Louis nods. 

"Yes. You can wear those nice heels and get all dolled up," 

He kisses her lips softly, and murmurs, 

"Make everyone jealous of my girl." 

Harry can feel her dick harden at the thought of others looking at her like they would any other pretty girl. She kisses Louis, and runs back to their room. 

Harry washes her hair, and shaves /everywhere/. Louis never minds how hairy Harry is, but she feels like it'd look better to shave while wearing her dress out. 

After her shower, she puts on her makeup, and styles her long hair. 

When she's done, she goes into the bedroom to see Louis feeling the material of the dress that's laid out on the bed. Harry smiles and goes into the closet to pick out a bra. She gets the most padded one, hoping to fill out the dress perfectly. 

"I love how happy this makes you, baby." 

Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. Harry jumps a little, but smiles none the less. 

"It makes me really happy, Louis." 

Harry giggles. Louis slides his hands around her chest, cupping her tiny boobs. 

"You're the sexiest girl. I can't wait till those hormones kick in. I'm going to bury my face in your tits, baby." 

Louis says huskily, pinching her nipples. Harry moans and begs, 

"Louisss. Please stop teasing." 

"'M not. Just telling you what I'm going to do. They're already getting bigger, ya know?" 

Harry looks down at them in Louis' hands. 

"Really? I haven't noticed." 

Louis turns her around, and smiles at her chest,

"Definitely. Fattening up nicely." 

Harry blushes and looks down. Louis grips her boobs in his hand, and wraps his lips around her nipple. Harry moans instantly. 

"Fuck, Lou." 

She murmurs. Louis hums and sucks on her nipple as he starts to fondle her panty clad cock. 

"Get nice and wet for me, baby. I'm going to suck on your little clit. 

Louis practically purrs as he feels Harry's dick pulse at his words. Harry's takes herself out of the panties and lets Louis tease her. 

Louis presses his thumb to Harry's wet tip, then licks it off. 

"Yum." 

He whispers before getting on his knees and taking Harry's cock down to her stomach. She cries out his name, and threads her fingers through his hair. 

"Da-daddy. So good." 

She moans brokenly. Louis sucks her eagerly as she sobs at how good it feels

Soon, Harry is shooting into Louis' awaiting mouth. He swallows it all down greedily and tucks Harry back in. 

"Get dressed." 

He says, standing and grabbing a purple button up. Harry nods a bit and puts on her bra with noodle feeling arms. 

When Louis finished getting ready, he sits in his office and replies to a few emails. 

A little while passed, then he hears the unmistakeable sound of Harry's heels clicking on the tile. Louis stands and turns to see his perfect girlfriend in the dress and pure white heals that make her legs look like they go on forever. 

"What do you think?" 

Harry asks, twirling in place. Louis smiles and walks to her. He kisses her roughly on the mouth, then bites at her neck. Harry groans quietly then giggles. 

"You looks so good, baby." 

Louis growls against her neck. 

"You do too." 

Harry says. Louis backs a way a little, but runs his hand down her side. 

"We better head out." 

She nods and takes Louis' hand. 

xx

When they're seated at the fancy restaurant, Louis orders them a bottle of the most expensive wine. Harry fill up on that by the time they're actual food is there. 

Luckily, Harry knows she can stay composed but the hardness of her cock pushing up her dress doesn't feel nice. 

She pushes her heal against Louis' shin without out looking up. 

"Hm?" 

Louis asks. He can see the way she frowns slightly, so Louis simply says, 

"Go work yourself up in the ladies room. Be ready to come when I come in." 

Harry quickly walks to the restroom and leans against the wall of the last stall. She shakily lifts up her dress and wraps a hand around her cock. 

"Fuck." 

She sighs quietly. Harry spits in her hand, and pumps her cock as fast as she can. She loves the feeling of anticipation for Louis' arrival. 

Harry's a whimpering, whining mess by the time Louis is knocking on the stall door. 

"It's me, love. Open up." 

Harry opens the door with her cock still straining in her palm. Louis pushes her hand away from it and locks the door.

"Against the wall." 

Louis demands quietly. Harry stands against the wall with her hands behind her back. Louis takes her dick in hand and strokes, not breaking eye contact. 

"D-Daddy." 

Harry gasps as she feels incredibly class to coming. Louis only nods and squeezes at the tip of her dick. Harry moans deeply and lets Louis milk out ever drop of come from her. 

Louis holds her around the waist in case she falls with how overwhelming it was. 

"Thank you so much, Lou." 

Harry mumbles, kissing at his neck. 

"I think you made quite a mess on me." 

Louis whispers. Harry nods and looks down between them to see most of her come has splattered against Louis' dress shoe. She drops to her knees, and licks the come from his shoe. 

"That's a good girl." 

Louis says proudly once it's all off. Harry starts to mouth at his cock though his dress pants, but Louis pushes him back a little. 

"I'd love for you to, just wait." 

Harry makes a disappointing noise, but gets up and fixes her dress. Louis kisses her cheek with a smile then says, 

"Meet me back at the table to finish our night out." 

With that, Louis is out of the restroom. 

xx

They finish their dinner then drive back home. Harry may of may not have had her mouth around Louis the whole ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any others Firsts trans Harry and Louis go through, good OR stressful.
> 
>  
> 
> If y'all have any concerns about what/how I choose to write, direct message me on one of the three other accounts I have listed below. This is only since some people can't grow up or just don't know how to nicely express their feelings! If you think you can't collect the words to be decent, just hit the back button to get to your previous page and pls don't come back. 
> 
>  
> 
>  Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
